


Give Me Love

by smittenskitten



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bottom Erik Killmonger, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenskitten/pseuds/smittenskitten
Summary: Erik develops a crush on the crown prince soon after coming to Wakanda.





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at writing but it does not stop me from doing it, specially when it comes to these boys.

Erik ‘N’Jadaka’ as his father called him was getting his research and new project ready for review when Shuri had walked it.

“N’Jadaka!” Erik rolls his eyes. He wasn’t quite fond of that name. “Did not know you would still be in the laboratory.”

“Told you to call me Eric.” Shuri did like to tease him a lot. She was younger than him. She also was the princess of Wakanda and pretty much a genius with her IQ in any part of the world. She made magnetic field around the vibranium mine for better transportation at the age of eight. Erik knew the princess could easily conquer the world and be back for tea in the evening.

She shrugged and continued on with her meddling. “My brother is coming home.” It was exactly the moment when Erik had lost his concentration and fumbled with his tools. She did love so much to tease Erik. Especially when it came to the crown prince T’Challa.

By one unfortunate day when he hadn’t known Shuri was the princess of Wakanda he had mentioned how fine of a specimen the crown prince was. Shuri had only encouraged him to spill his guts more and how much he would like to get on that. This had resulted in utter embarrassment when Erik had learned that Shuri was T’Challa’s younger sister, the princess of Wakanda. She was evil. Erik knew it.

“Well. Good. I guess.” He tried to look he wasn’t dying to learn more about the prince’s return. He had met the prince a few times. His eyes were always so kind, hands so strong, and a tight body. You can’t blame Erik for checking out a fine specimen when it was staring right at him.

Shuri pats him on his back. “I will tell him you missed him.” Like she would actually tell the prince.

“Please. Don’t.” Erik is a little scared she just might.

Shuri just gives him her up to good smirks and leaves him to his work in the lab.

Erik did want to see the prince. In a more intimate setting. Erik had never had the courage to go up and talk to the big strong prince. Erik had grown quite a bit now in last two years since T’Challa had gone on training to learn more about the outside world. Erik suspected the prince even knew of his existence as they have never actually talked to each other.

Erik was presented to the court as N’Jobu’s son at the age of thirteen. His father N’Jobu had married his mother when he was in a mission for the War Dogs and soon after Erik was born. Erik’s mother was a kind woman and he missed her terrible, she had passed away when he was five. It had been Erik and his father ever since. After his father’s mission had been completed N’Jobu was called back to Wakanda. His father had hesitated going back. Going home meant Erik would have to decide if he would stay or go to his father’s homeland with him. For any thirteen year old such decision was life changing. And it would change his life. When presented with both options, Erik had chosen the latter. He chose to go to his father’s homeland Wakanda. He wanted to see Wakanda his father talked about so fondly. The beautiful sunsets, the most advanced country in the world, the fierce warriors called Dora Milaje. The reason behind his decision had also been fear, he feared what his life would become if he stayed behind. He didn’t have anything to lose, life couldn’t be worse than it was in Oakland. And he was right. It was so much better. Everything in Wakanda amazed him. His young mind craved all the knowledge he could get his hands on.

T’Chaka, the king of Wakanda had welcomed his father and him with open arms.

“It’s been too long my friend.” T’Chaka had embraced N’Jobu. “My king.” N’Jobu embraced his friend and king. The bond between the two men made amazing Erik.

That’s the first time Erik had seen crown prince T’Challa. He stood beside the king looking every bit regal as his title suggested. He had given Erik a kind smile, making him feel like a weight had been lifted off of him.

T’Challa was older than him and Erik had quickly developed a crush on the crown prince.

His crush on the prince didn’t stop Erik from finding a good lay. Erik had lost his virginity to a pretty girl from the Merchant Tribe. He finished too quickly and he wasn’t what she was looking for. So it had only been that. Sex. After that there was no stopping Erik. He flirted shamelessly. He loved boys and girls both but he had soon realized it was boys he had preferred. At seventeen he had gone through pretty much all the boys in his year. It was good.

Prince T’Challa would be going away for at least two years. He would be learning about the world in his journey which would help him become a better ruler for Wakanda. T’Challa’s departure had been helpful in ways Erik had not expected. The prince was out of sight and for a while he was out of Erik’s mind. Not completely of course. It was more than once Erik had wondered what T’Challa was doing, what he was learning, was the prince ever in Oakland for his training, things like that.

Erik was brought out of him musing from the beeping noise from him Kimoyo beads. It was an invitation from the royal palace, a celebration for the crown prince T’Challa’s return and handing the mantle of the Black Panther over to him. Erik didn’t have to think twice. He was going and he was making his move.

-

Erik had worn his Golden Tribe’s traditional grab, dressed to impress. N’Jobu had only raised his eyebrows which Erik decided to ignore. Erik usually avoided this celebration all together in fear of messing something up intentionally. He had done it more than once. Erik and his father reached Warrior’ Falls before the ceremony would start standing beside all the tribesmen welcoming the Prince with their song. 

The prince had walked onto the water fall only in a tight trouser that ended on his knees and clung to his spectacular body. Erik was definitely not drooling. The prince had designs painted on his torso and his shoulder in black and white. Zuri or Uncle James as Erik still liked to call him was the one conducting the ceremony. Zuri had welcomed the prince by painting his face. He was presented as the Black Panther as king T’Chaka’s heir. All the tribes gave their blessing and T’Challa was accepted as the Black Panther. King T’Chaka embraced his son and the royal family soon joined, they were hurried off to Bast’s temple where a very few would join and T’Challa would be given the power of the Black Panther by the panther goddess herself. At least that’s what Erik had been told. And this was the first time since his arrival to Wakanda he had witnessed this magnificent celebration. It was once in every generation a Black Panther was chosen. Erik was impressed and could not wait to see prince T’Challa.

It was much later when the prince had joined the celebration at the palace. Gone was the paint on his face, Erik had suspected so was the paint on his body as the prince was no longer shirtless he had a black kurta with the Golden Tribe’s colors woven in the scarf around his neck. He looked just as Erik remembered. Still beautiful. Maybe a little taller a little broader. T’Challa welcomed his guests going from one to the other. Erik was not quite sure, now that he was in close proximity to talk to the prince. While he doubted his decision on whether to talk to T’Challa or not Shuri had taken the decision out of his hand and pretty much shoved him on to T’Challa.

“Brother!” Shuri had one of her arms linked with Erik’s so he couldn’t free himself without seeming rude to the kind and beautiful young princess, especially not in front of her brother. T’Challa had given his sister a beautiful smile, his eyes trailing on Erik. “This is N’Jadaka. He is Uncle N’Jobu’s son. He is working with me on a project for the fuel consumption.” Erik was proud of being a Wakandan but his birth name hadn’t quite sat with him, he preferred to be called Erik.

“Erik? If I am not wrong?” the prince had looked at Erik for conformation, he only nodded. He couldn’t believe the prince knew his name.

“Well then my work here is done. Entertain your guest brother.” Shuri smirked at the both of them before leaving the two together. Erik was left with the prince. Alone. He didn’t quite know how to start this conversation.

“It’s been some time, Erik.” It was the prince whom had taken the lead on their conversation. Erik didn’t expect him to remember Erik at the first place especially not when he was a skinny boy going through puberty.

“It has your highness.” Erik had gone through proper etiquette training after entering Wakandan royal academy after all. They talked about Shuri’s tricks and how much they both adored the princess. No one dared mess with the princess. Erik asked about the temple, T’Challa smiled saying it was quite unusual but educational nonetheless. They talked and talked pleasantly surprising Erik at how easy it had been to talk to the Prince. T’Challa had smiled at his jokes and talked about when Erik had first arrived to Wakanda. “You have grown up well.” The prince gave him a small smile that made Erik’s heart flutter.

Erik wasn’t sure if he should but this was a golden moment and he didn’t know if they would ever be in a situation quite like this, so Erik bet all and took his chance as he preceded with his best seductive voice and smirk, “My prince. You should see how well I have grown up.” The prince looked amused rather than seduced. Amused wasn’t what Erik was going for, he feared this had gone horribly wrong. Erik prepared to bid his goodbye; he was embarrassed. What had he done! Of course the prince, future king of Wakanda wouldn’t be interested in him. But the prince stopped Erik handing him one of his Kimoyo beads. Erik looked at the bead on his hand.

“Maybe you should show me sometime.” The prince had said so _so_ close to Erik’s ear, he could feel his skin break out in gooseflesh. The prince was gone leaving Erik with a lustrous smile.

-

Erik came out for air as T’Challa’s mouth receded to his neck. T’Challa was on top of Erik kissing, rubbing with very few cloths between them. This was the first time they had ended up in a bed like this.

Erik had been quick to call the prince after the prince had given the Kimoyo bead to him. They had met and T’Challa had honest to Bast been courting him. He had taken Erik on Panther Mountain to watch the sunset. They had walked around Birnin Zana just talking about everything and nothing. Erik had shown T’Challa what he and Shuri had been working on. T’Challa was an intellect, he always talked so thoughtfully Erik had no doubt that T’Challa would make a good king.

Erik hadn’t expected courting from the prince like this but it was nice. Being courted. He liked it when the prince smiled at him, took his hand on his linking their fingers together, pulled him close and kissed him. Erik really liked being kissed by the prince. Sometimes T’Challa would tenderly kissed him on the lips to say goodnight, sometimes he would surge forward lock Erik’s lips with his with such passion it would make Erik’s head spin. Erik was eager to take things further and T’Challa hadn’t done more than kissing the daylight outta him. So Erik had taken it up on him to push things so the prince did a little bit more than just kiss him.

It had been like any other evening. T’Challa arrived at Erik’s home alone, he was never truly alone Erik had learned by now. He was sure the Doras had hidden themselves but they were close by. They eat, they talked and made out on Erik’s couch. The kissing was getting heated soon and Erik knew T’Challa would pull away and put a stop to it from progressing any further. Before T’Challa could stop their progress Erik had pushed him back and straddled the prince on the couch. T’Challa looked a little taken back but he didn’t push Erik away, he had his hands resting on Erik’s thighs moving up and down in a soothing motion. T’Challa raised his eyebrow as if Erik being hard on his lap was not obvious enough.

“My Prince.” Erik ground his hips down slowly, and watched T’Challa’s eyelids flutter and feeling his body relax against him. “I was really hoping to make this night memorable.” Erik leaned in against the prince, biting down on his lower lip. T’Challa’s pupil was dilated, his hands slid up from Erik’s thighs to his hips, the prince had rarely disappoint and Erik was sure he wasn’t going to start now.

“I had hoped for the right time to do this.” Erik only ground against the prince harder making them both groan.

“If this ain’t the right time. I don’t know when is.” Erik continued moving his hips back and fourth against T’Challa’s growing erection.  The prince could handle ever so much. The prince had latched on to Erik’s lips letting their tongues slide together. Their breathing grew more rapid. T’Challa was thrusting up his hips into Erik’s, making him smile into their kiss, the prince was letting him know Erik had the same effect on the prince. They finally came up for air both of them panting, trying to gather much needed air to their lungs. T’Challa’s lips were swollen and wet from their kissing. Erik could hardly wait to do more with this man.

“Do you want to do this here?” T’Challa asked nibbling on Erik’s neck. He didn’t mind having the prince on the couch but he had prepared for this night. He had lube, condom and double clean sheets with his favorite blanket. He was ready for tonight and it needed to be special for the both of them. Erik slid off the prince but not letting go of his hand.

“The bed.” T’Challa didn’t need to be told twice. He followed Erik to his bedroom.

Erik was quick to take off his clothes before he knew it he had an impatient prince’s hands holding his face kissing him passionately before T’Challa pushed Erik on the bed. Not one to miss a beat Erik moved up towards the headboard before the prince was climbing on top of him and continued to kiss him. It took Erik awhile to realize he was only in his boxers while T’Challa was still fully clothed.

“My Prince. It would feel a lot better if you had less clothes.” Making T’Challa laugh. He went up on his knees not moving away from Erik’s hips. Supported on his knees T’Challa removed his clothes one by one Erik drunk in his gorgeous body.

“You know Erik. It would be nice if you called me by my name. Especially when we are practically naked.” T’Challa leaned down supporting himself on his elbow letting Erik feel every part of his body from shoulder to toes.

“Yes! _T’Challa_.” Erik moaned feeling the warmth against his skin. T’Challa leaned down and kissed Erik again rocking against each other. Erik moaned feeling T’Challa’s hands moving all over his body. T’Challa’s thigh slot between Erik’s making him thrust up seeking more friction. It felt incredible. He tangled his hands in T’Challa’s hair, arching his back to get even closer. T’Challa’s lips kissed down Erik’s jaw, his neck, going lower leaving open mouth kisses.  One of T’Challa’s hands was inside Erik’s boxers palming his ass while the other proceeded to slide the boxer off of Erik.

Erik was hard and leaking and making him self-conscious of his nakedness as T’Challa only hovered close rather than closing the gap and do something about this situation.

“T’Challa?” It was like bringing the prince out of a trance, he looked up at Erik before moving down to capture Erik’s lips once again with acute passion he hadn’t shown before. Erik grabbed on to T’Challa’s shoulder to anchor himself. He was sensitive all over and feeling the friction against his hardness like this was not helping. T’Challa’s hands were everywhere and it wasn’t enough. Erik pushed his own hand down between them and wrapping his hand around T’Challa’s slick cock making the prince break their kiss.

It was incredible seeing this strong man lose control like this. T’Challa joined Erik taking them both in his hand, pushing against each other. T’Challa’s other hand had trailed down behind Erik’s balls dipping his lube slicked fingers into the cleft between his ass. Erik was moaning from all this sensation. His cock was hard and the friction of another hard cock against his, fingers touching him in the most intimate place. It was too much and not enough all at once. T’Challa had pushed one finger at first making Erik keen; it had soon turned into two then three. He pushed in and out of Erik leaving him a moaning mess. T’Challa had twisted his fingers, making him gasp and thrusting more desperately.

Erik had urged him to move. Pushing up supporting on his elbows Erik took a condom and helped T’Challa’s put it on. They giggled, kissed, lube slicked, sweaty, clinging on to each other. Pillows were pushed under Erik’s ass with his legs spread for better access. T’Challa hesitated, Erik had pushed up kissed and pulling T’Challa close with his legs wrapped around his waist, lining the prince perfectly against Erik. The prince pressed forward, slipping himself into the tight ring of muscle as slowly as possible. The new sensation had made both men gasp.

T’Challa had great restrain as he waited for Erik to adjust. Erik kissed him furiously, moving his hips up to meet T’Challa. It hadn’t taken an invitation after that. They pushed and pulled sometimes slower, sometimes harder. T’Challa’s hand wrapped around Erik’s cock. Erik was sure he could come untouched right now. It was T’Challa’s warm palm that did it. He threw his head back as he came all over T’Challa’s stomach and his own. T’Challa had picked up the pace immediately, pushing harder, quicker and with a cry he came.

The prince collapsed on top of Erik. Nibbling on his lover’s neck. Erik liked T’Challa’s weight on top of him, he didn’t want to move but he did want to get cleaned up more. Erik pushed T’Challa on his back before getting out of bed and taking T’Challa’s hand on his leading them both to the washroom to get cleaned up.

They returned to the bed and T’Challa had sought out Erik’s arms right away, buried his head against Erik’s chest.

“I hope it was as memorable as you hoped.” Making Erik laugh. Erik tightened his arms around the prince. He was happy like this. It has certainly been a memorable night and he hoped there would be more like them between them. If it were any of his other conquests he would have had them hurried out as soon as they were done having sex, cuddling would be far from his agenda. Now, he couldn’t think of anything else. He love being like this. The way T’Challa had touched him, it was everything and more.

-

Erik had never thought his crush would turn into something more. He never thought he would be loved like this. He never thought he would be looked at like he was something precious. He never thought someone would be so worried about his safety that they would cross the ocean just to make sure he was okay. And spend days on his bed to make sure he was.

T’Challa had made sure Erik knew he loved him. He whispered against his ear when they were alone or in public. He whispered when they made love. He would hold Erik so tight in fear he might disappear. He had confessed he didn’t know what he would do if anything would have had happened to Erik, making it hard for Erik to breathe. T’Challa never shied away from showing his feelings. He practically wore them on his sleeves. So when he had asked Erik years later before T’Challa would be crowned king of Wakanda what he thought of marrying him and ruling their country by his side.

Erik was overwhelmed. He knew he loved this beautiful strong man. He knew T’Challa would be a good king and he would stand in front of any force that may harm T’Challa. Not that the prince needed any protection; he was the Black Panther after all. The thought of spending the rest of his life with this beautiful man was not something he had entertained before. Now that he was presented with the idea in front of him, he was elated. It was a life of possibilities. It was a life by his love. And he couldn’t imagine anything better.

Erik said yes to the prince. 

T’Challa and Erik were married before Bast in traditional Wakandan wedding ceremony.


End file.
